


Ever Onwards

by LittleRaven



Category: Sinbad (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Nala makes a future.





	Ever Onwards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



It wasn’t difficult, finding a place in Basra: her family had been influential—as she’d tried telling Rina once—and the city was leaderless. Her name, her jewelry, and a firm manner were enough in a city with no time for questions. 

Keeping it was another matter. Murder was ugly, regime changes likewise; they could often be found hand-in-hand. They had been hand-in-hand. The people were grateful, but still licking their wounds; the nobles were less so, deprived of an opportunity. Well then. 

Nala has already chosen not to die a martyr for others. She intends to live for them.


End file.
